


I Love How You Love Me

by sunshinesuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesuga/pseuds/sunshinesuga
Summary: Cop!Daichi and KindergartenTeacher!Suga
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	I Love How You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Daisuga is one of my favorite ships in Haikyuu so I hope you like this! Also a big big thank you to @nishinoyabean for being my beta reader and making sure everything makes sense. <3 Thanks for reading!

The day started out just like any other day. They woke up, had a cup of coffee together, and then they both went to work. Sugawara had been working at a small daycare a couple blocks from his and Daichi’s apartment. He was happy at his job. He loved the kids, the staff was friendly, and the pay was decent. However, today was different. About an hour before he was scheduled to get off, he was called into his boss’s office.

“Mr. Sugawara, please, have a seat.” She wore a smile on her face but you could tell she was holding back a pained expression. Suga sat down in the chair across from her desk and fiddled with his fingers.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, we haven’t been receiving as much business as we usually do. People are starting to move closer to the city, and I can’t really blame them.” She forced a small laugh.  _ She really didn’t want to have to do this. _

__ “Unfortunately, because of the lack of income, we’ve had to make some really, really tough decisions.” Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.  _ She loved having Suga on her staff, he got along with all of the kids, was friendly with all of the parents. _

“I’m sorry, but the board made the decision that they have to let some people go.” Her voice was wavering at this point. Suga’s heart dropped. He knew where this was heading. His face immediately dropped with his heart.

“This is completely out of my control. The board based these decisions on the counsel standards. Unfortunately, since you’re one of the youngest and newest members, you do not qualify for the level of experience required by the counsel. Trust me, if I had any say in this you’d still be a part of my staff.” A tear slipped from her eye. Suga just stared at his hands, processing what he was being told.

“I… I understand.” He mutters, looking back up at her. She sighed.

“From what I was told, you are able to work the rest of this week. I’m so sorry.” She shook her head.  _ She hated that she had to let him go. She knew how much he loved this job, and she fought with the board but essentially she had no power in the decision.  _ “If you’d like, since all that’s left to do today is cleanup, you can leave early. I’ll still keep you on the clock for the full hour.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure how I’m gonna be able to tell the kids yet, but I’ll figure it out. Have a nice evening.” He forced a smile as he waved and walked out of her office. Tears welled up in his eyes until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Daichi.

**Daichi: Chief said I could leave early today, want me to bring you some dinner?**

**Suga: No it’s okay, I got off early too. I’ll just see you at home.**

He sighed as he made his way home. When he got there, he saw that Daichi had already arrived. He walked inside and could hear Daichi humming to himself in the kitchen while making dinner. He walked in and forced a smile as he put his things down on the counter.

“Hi, love. How was your da- what’s wrong?” Daichi turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Nothing, I’m fine. I’m just tired.” He forced a laugh and Daichi furrowed his brows before setting the dinnerware on the counter. He could tell something was wrong, Suga’s lips always gave him away. Whenever he was about to cry, his lip quivered. Daichi just holds out his arms, and Suga hugs him and starts to cry.

“Baby what’s wrong? Did you have a bad day?” Daichi strokes his hair as he holds him close. Suga finally stepped back and wiped his eyes.

“I lost my job..” He managed to whisper before tears started flowing out of his eyes again.

“What?! How?” Daichi was shocked, he knew how much his job meant to him.

“They haven’t been making as much income as they usually do, so the board had to make the decision to let some people go, and I was one of them. Because I was one of the youngest and newest members, by the standards of the counsel they had to choose me. Daichi I was just starting to get to know the kids really well, why does this have to happen now?” Suga looked at his boyfriend with pain in his eyes.

“I know you were. I’m so sorry, Koushi.” Daichi kissed his forehead before hugging him tightly. Suga finally finished crying and wiped his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want dinner to get cold. Thank you for making dinner.” He half smiles as he moves away to sit at the table. Daichi brings him a plate and a glass of water and sits down across from him. He ate and watched as his sullen boyfriend ate slowly.

After dinner, they were both sitting on the couch, Suga’s head in Daichi’s lap. Daichi was running his fingers through his hair softly.

“I know you’re going to miss those kids a lot, but I know you’ll find another opportunity with more kids you can give your love to and care for. I can ask the guys at the station tomorrow if they know of any places hiring, if you want.” Daichi looks down at Suga.

“You would do that? You know you don’t have to.” Suga’s eyes shot up to look his boyfriend in the face. Daichi smiles.

“Of course I would do that. I know how much you love working with kids, so I’d do anything to help you find the perfect job.” He leans down to kiss his lips.

“I love you.” Suga smiles as he crawls onto Daichi’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and Daichi rests his hand on his thigh.

“I love you, Koushi. I hate seeing you so sad, so I want to do anything I can to make sure you don’t stay sad.” He nuzzles his face against his neck, pressing soft kisses across it. Suga just smiles and closes his eyes. He then glances at the clock in the kitchen.

“Hey, it’s getting late. We should probably go to bed. Wouldn’t want you to be late for work.” Suga squishes Daichi’s face between his hands and laughs. Daichi pouts and grabs Suga’s hand.

“You’re right, guess it’s time for bed.” He wraps his arms around Suga’s thighs, standing up to carry him to the bedroom. Suga giggles and interlocks his arms around Daichi’s neck. When they reach the bedroom, Daichi lightly tosses Suga on the bed.

“Hey! I’m fragile.” Suga pouts before standing back up to change. Daichi just raises his eyebrow and smiles before taking off his shirt and changing into some shorts. He lays down in the bed and holds his arms open for Suga to crawl into. Suga snuggles up close to his boyfriend, who presses a loving kiss to his forehead. Daichi looks down at him in silence for a few moments.

“I know you’re worried, but everything will be alright, my love. I promise.” He smiles softly as he strokes Suga’s cheek. Suga returns the smile.

“I know, because I have you. As long as I have you, everything will be okay. I love you.” Suga leans up to kiss Daichi’s lips softly.

“I love you. Get some rest, you’ve had a long day.” Daichi says before reaching over to turn off the lamp. Suga falls asleep relatively quickly, while still nuzzled up to Daichi.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning Suga woke up and heard Daichi humming in the bathroom. He then walked out into the kitchen to make some coffee. Suga lazily sat up and yawned before getting up. He wasn’t a morning person at all, whereas Daichi was. He shuffles to the bathroom and turns on the light to find several sticky notes in the shape of a heart on the mirror. There were various things written on them, with the one in the center saying in big bold letters: Things I Love About You. Suga smiles as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. He looks at each one of them.

  
  


_ The way you care for people. _

_ How you purse your lips and furrow your brows when you’re lost in thought. _

_ The beauty mark below your eye. _

_ The way you sound when you sing. _

_ How soft your hair is. _

_ The way you look under me. ;) _

_ The way you snore softly when you’re asleep. _

_ Your ass. ;) _

_ How your eyes close when you smile and laugh genuinely. _

_ Your kind, beautiful brown eyes. _

_ The way you smile. _

_ Your positivity. _

_ Your sleepy smile in the morning. _

_ Your perseverance through anything. _

_ But most importantly… I love how you love me. _

He feels his eyes sting slightly from the tears welling up in them. He then heard Daichi come into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Suga from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You know I meant every single one of them, right?” Daichi smiles and kisses his shoulder. A tear slid down Suga’s grinning face as he turned to face him.

“How do I deserve you? God, Daichi I love you so much.” He whispers before pulling his face to meet their lips. Daichi holds him close as he kisses back for a moment before pulling away.

“Alright, as much as I’d love to stay here, you need to get ready for work.” He chuckles before pressing a final kiss to his forehead. Suga pouts but nods.

After getting ready, they both sit in the kitchen, drinking coffee with each other in silence before they both go to work. Daichi is the first to leave.

“I’ll see you later, my love. Don’t work too hard.” He smiles and pecks Suga on the lips before leaving.

~~~~~~~

A couple hours after Suga arrived at work, he got a text from Daichi. They had fewer kids today than they did yesterday, so Suga took a break to go to the restroom.

**Daichi: A buddy of mine’s wife works for the elementary school in town and they’re looking for kindergarten teachers for this upcoming school year, want me to ask if he’ll put in a good word?**

Suga’s eyes light up and he smiles, texting back quickly. He wasn’t able to be a teacher right out of college because of a lack of jobs, even though he had a degree in early childhood education.

**Suga: Please do!! Omg that’s the school I wanted to work at a couple years ago but they weren’t hiring!!**

**Daichi: Alright, he said he’ll put in a good word and also I’ll send you the link for the application.**

**Suga: Thank you!! I love you!!**

**Daichi: I love you too, sugar, I’ll see you at home. <3**

Suga could barely contain his excitement, but then he remembered he still had to tell the kids here that he would be leaving at the end of the week. He walks back from the bathroom and sees everyone sitting on the rug in front of his coworker, who was reading to them. He decided now would be the best time to tell them.

~~~~~

The kids took it better than Suga had thought. Of course, they were sad that he was leaving, but some of them would be starting kindergarten at the school in the upcoming school year. He made his way home quickly after work so he could send in his application.

He was so concentrated on the application, he didn’t hear Daichi come in. He comes up behind him and leans over his shoulder.

“Looking good, love.” He says, making Suga jump. He turns to look at Daichi and smiles before kissing his cheek.

“How was work today?” He asks as Daichi sits down.

“It was good, my buddy said as soon as they receive your application and review it, they’ll call you.” He rests his elbows on the table and looks at his boyfriend.

“Thank you so much, again. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“How many times do I have to say that I wanted to? Now hush.” Daichi laughs. Suga grabs his hands and kisses his knuckles.

“Alright, it’s finished. I sent it.” He closes his laptop and grabs Daichi’s hand and pulls him to the couch.

“I know it’s going to be just fine, my love.” Daichi presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

~~~~~

It was finally Suga’s last day at the daycare, and he was telling them goodbye as they left with their parents. He looks around the room and sighs.

“I am gonna miss it here.”

He went home after he finished cleaning and gathered his things. He said goodbye to his coworkers and his boss. Daichi was home before he was, which would have been odd if Suga hadn’t stayed so long after work to talk to everyone.

“I’m home.” He announces, and Daichi meets him in the living room. He gives him a quick peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen.

“What do you want for dinner?” Daichi asks, leaning against the counter. Suga thinks for a second before his phone starts to ring. His eyes widen and he starts to panic. Daichi reassures him it will be okay, and watches intently as he answers.

“Hello?”

_ “Hi, I’m speaking with Mr. Sugawara Koushi, correct?” _

“Yes ma’am, you are.”

“ _ Hi Mr. Sugawara, I’m calling on behalf of Karasuno Elementary School regarding your application.”  _ Suga gulps and calms his breathing.

“ _ After reviewing your application and credentials, we’d like to invite you for an interview.”  _ Suga’s eyes grew wide and he smiled.

“Yes, of course. Thank you ma’am, when will the interview be?”

“ _ Will you be available to come in tomorrow at 10am?” _

“I am available.”

_ “Great! We look forward to meeting you. Have a great evening.” _

_ “ _ Thank you, you as well.” Suga says before hanging up. He bounces on his toes with excitement. “I got an interview!!”

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Daichi cheers as Suga jumps into his arms. He holds on to him to keep him from falling and spins around.

“I’m so excited, Daichi! An interview at my dream school to be a teacher, I can’t believe it.” He peppers Daichi’s face with kisses. 

“How about pizza for dinner?” Daichi asks before setting him on the counter.

“Sounds great!”

~~~~~

“Do I look okay?” Suga asks nervously while standing in front of the mirror. Daichi comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Of course you do, you look great. You’re gonna do just fine. Now let's go so you’re not late.” Daichi kisses his shoulder and pats his ass while shooing him out of the bathroom. Suga laughs and they both leave. Daichi took the day off to take Suga to his interview, and to spend the day with him.

When they arrive, Suga hesitates to get out and starts picking at his cuticles.

“Hey, look at me.” Daichi grabs his hands and brings them to his lips. “You’re going to be just fine. Good luck in there.”

“Thank you.” Suga smiles and kisses Daichi quickly before getting out of the car and walking to the entrance.

A woman is waiting by the entrance when he approaches. She smiles warmly as she holds out her hand.

“You must be Mr. Sugawara.” She says. Suga shakes her hand and returns her smile.

“Yes ma’am, thank you for the interview.”

“Of course. I’m Hitoka Kaori, the principal of Karasuno Elementary. Please, follow me.” She motions for him to follow as she leads him through the building.

Throughout the interview, Suga speaks confidently, but smoothly. His charm definitely worked in his favor, as he was excellent with people. At the end of the interview, she stands up and holds out her hand again.

“Well it was great meeting you, Mr. Sugawara. I look forward to having you on my staff.” Suga shakes her hand again.

“Thank you so much, I look forward to working here.” She walks him back to the entrance and waves as he leaves. He walks back to the car and gets in, only to see Daichi staring at him impatiently. He looks at him and smiles.

“I got the job.” 

Daichi wraps his arms around Suga and laughs.

“See! I told you you’d do great in there. I’m so proud of you, sugar.” He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. Suga sighs a heavy breath of relief.

“Let’s go get some lunch.” He holds Daichi’s hand in his lap.

“How about some celebratory super spicy mapo tofu?” He asks as he starts the car.

“You know me so well.”

~~~~~~

It was the end of Suga’s first week as a kindergarten teacher. All of the kids already loved him, and he loved them as well. After he and Daichi had dinner, they were cuddling on the couch.

“So, how’s your new job?” Daichi asks while mindlessly playing with Suga’s hair.

“It’s so great, the kids are all so cute and unique in their own little ways.” He nuzzles closer to his boyfriend.

“You know, you’d be a great father one day.” Daichi kisses his temple. Suga smiles and looks up at him.

“So would you. I know we’re still young, but I do want a family with you, someday.” Daichi grins and pulls him onto his lap.

“I would love nothing more than to have a family with you, Koushi. We are still young, at least let me marry you first.” He chuckles.

“Where’s my ring then?” He jokes as he wraps his arms around his neck. Daichi caresses his cheek.

“I’ll get you a ring, trust me. You just have to be patient, my love.”

“I’m so in love with you, you have no idea.” Suga runs his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

“Nah, I got a pretty good idea. But I think I got you beat on that one.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.” Suga’s lip curls slightly. Daichi raises his eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I will.” He presses his lips to his boyfriend’s, intending on making his love for him known.


End file.
